L'aveu
by Tintinnabule
Summary: Est-ce bien à cause de l'Arkenstone que Thorin se sent sur les nerfs ?


**Deux phrases à inclure dans une fic Bagginshield : "Tu as fait QUOI ?" et "Attends une seconde... Tu es jaloux ?"**

 **Voici le résultat !**

* * *

\- Tu as fait QUOI ?!

La voix de Bilbo résonna sous les voûtes de l'immense salle. Le descendant de Durin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne et Roi sous la Montagne, baissa honteusement la tête et marmonna une phrase incompréhensible.

\- Plus fort, répliqua sévèrement Bilbo. Répète à voix haute ce que tu viens de faire.

\- ... J'ai dit à Fili que je le soupçonnais d'avoir pris l'Arkenstone et de l'avoir gardé pour lui.

Bilbo avança de deux pas sur le nain, et appuya son doigt contre le plastron de cuir de Thorin, qui recula sous la pression. Bilbo continua de le pousser, tout en martelant ses propos.

\- Et. Est-ce que. Tu peux. Me dire. En quoi. C'était une chose intelligente à faire ? Ton propre neveu ! Tu te rends compte de la peine que tu viens de lui causer ? Un roi, qui soupçonne un membre de sa famille, ayant accepté de le suivre dans une quête vouée à l'échec pour cause de dragon n'est pas digne du trône d'Erebor ! Et puis pourquoi spécialement Fili ? Puisque tu en es à suspecter des membres de ta Compagnie, tu aurais dû infliger le même traitement à Ori, Dori, Bifur, Kili ou même Balin ! Qu'a donc fait le pauvre Fili pour s'attirer le blâme de votre pseudo-majesté ?

Thorin était appuyé contre une barrière, Bilbo une tête en dessous de lui et le regardant d'un air furieux. Le nain repoussa délicatement le doigt du Hobbit et s'agenouilla :

\- Vous avez raison Maître Cambrioleur, et la colère obscurcissait mon jugement.

Déstabilisé, Bilbo perdit instantanément son expression furibonde.

\- Comment ça, la colère ? Pourquoi serais-tu en colère contre Fili au point de lancer de telles accusations ?

Ici, Thorin n'essaya même pas de former une phrase, se contentant d'un borborygme évasif. Bilbo croisa simplement les bras, et commença à taper du pied impatiemment. Thorin tenta tant bien que mal d'émettre un son intelligible, mais échoua lamentablement. Le froncement de sourcil de Bilbo s'accentua, et Thorin leva timidement les yeux pour immédiatement les rebaisser en croisant le regard noir du Hobbit. Finalement, Thorin murmura piteusement :

\- Vous êtes proche de mes neveux Monsieur Baggins, et lorsque je vous ai entendu discuter avec Fili de ses qualités de violoniste, pour une raison étrange j'ai ressenti le besoin de trouver un prétexte pour exprimer ma colère à son égard. J'en suis profondément désolé, et cela ne se reproduira plus.

La confusion était plus que visible sur le visage de Bilbo. Il contempla un instant le nain à ses genoux, puis sa bouche s'arrondit en un "oh" de surprise tandis qu'il agitait quasi inconsciemment sa main en guise d'incrédulité. Thorin avait gardé la tête baissée, mais le petit son étranglé qu'émit Bilbo la lui fit relever très légèrement afin d'assister à la réaction du Hobbit. Lequel Hobbit resta silencieux pendant encore quelques instants, puis se mit à balbutier :

\- Attends, attends une seconde... Tu es... Vous êtes jaloux ?

Thorin demeura muet mais Bilbo crut bien discerner une légère rougeur sous la barbe noire. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler et se retint à la rambarde de pierre. C'était impossible enfin !

\- Thorin vous n'y pensez pas, c'est… C'est…Je… J'ai besoin d'un moment.

Bilbo s'éloigna d'un pas chancelant, s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur, le souffle court.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu en haut de l'escalier, Thorin se releva lentement, et partit à la recherche de ses neveux. Il avait des excuses à faire. Mais aussi des remerciements. Cet aveu l'avait libéré d'un grand poids, il s'en rendait compte à présent : même respirer lui paraissait plus facile. Il est vrai que la fuite de Bilbo n'était pas de bon augure, mais après tout, il était roi. Il saurait faire face, quelle que soit l'issue de cette confession.

Bilbo s'était assis sur un banc de pierre, la fraîcheur du contact l'aidant à reprendre ses esprits, mais aussi à réguler la température de son corps, qui s'était enflammé lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'impliquaient les propos de Thorin.

Il avait été pris de court, et se sentait désormais terriblement gêné à l'idée qu'il avait laissé Thorin en plan, sans plus de façon. Le rougissement qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt sur le visage du nain se répandait en vagues écarlates sur le sien, à mesure que la scène se déroulait de nouveau dans son esprit. A présent qu'il était plus calme, il se trouvait ridicule, et se demandait pourquoi il n'avait tout simplement pas serré Thorin dans ses bras, au lieu de s'enfuir telle la plus effarouchée des fiancées. Il avait discuté avec un dragon bon sang ! Il pouvait bien affronter le regard bleu de ce maudit nain !

Il se leva brusquement, et de la même façon qu'il était parti en courant de chez lui des mois auparavant, Bilbo courut retrouver Thorin Ecu-de-chêne.

* * *

 **L'instant _Le saviez-vous ?_**

 **Vous avez sans doute remarqué que Bilbo passe du tutoiement au vouvoiement. C'est fait exprès, car j'ai appris il y a quelque temps déjà dans un ouvrage sur les Hobbits que ces derniers tutoient tout le monde, sauf les personnes qu'ils apprécient/respectent, qu'ils vouvoient donc. Sauf qu'en anglais, _tu_ et _vous_ , c'est _you_ et _you_. Donc forcément, quand on doit traduire et qu'on n'est pas forcément au courant des usages de la Terre du Milieu, on traduit par ce qu'on juge le plus approprié, à savoir pour la première traduction française du SdA par exemple, le vouvoiement.**

 **Mais voilà, pour vous donner une idée, Pippin va tutoyer Denethor et Sam va vouvoyer Frodo, et donc Bilbo ici passe inconsciemment du tutoiement qu'il maintenait comme distance entre lui et Thorin, au vouvoiement, marque d'amitié et plus si affinités.**

 **Ouf, fini ! Une review fait toujours plaisir, pensez-y !**


End file.
